Thunderstorms: Mori no Fukuro
by smid309
Summary: Thunderstorms never failed to bring Sasuke to Itachi's room. Itachi never failed to invite Sasuke to bed with him during those times. The brothers share a bonding moment that others try to tear apart. ItaSasu. Fluffy and cute, like a white bunnie!


Surprise! I bet I gave all of you a heart attack! Thought I was dead, didn't you!? Well I'm not. I'm just really busy with college. My first semester is sucking, a whole lot. I'm currently failing two of my classes. One which I hate, and one that is my major. That's not really good. But, I just had to write this for my lovie on deviantart (dot) com, Galateja.

http: (slash)(slash) galateja (dot) deviantart (dot) com (slash) art (slash) Kaleidoscope-Nightmares-37335738

Above would be the cover to her first chapter of _Nightmares_. I am shamelessly advertising her art, because it deserves thee utmost appreciation. What I need you to do is go to the above link, join deviantART, favorite the link, and then tell Galateja how amazing she is. She's my favorite and I love her dearly.

Anyways, you should know that Itachi Uchiha nor Sasuke Uchiha belong to me. Sad, I know. They belong to Kishimoto. Although, since he went offed Itachi, I think he should be free game. But that's just my personal opinion.

Quick warnings: This is ItaSasu, although very light and very fluffy. It's "cute" so I've been told. I'm not a "cute" writer, but I hope that it is good either way.

ITASASU LOVERS SHALL RULE THIS WORLD! 0.o *whispers* fear us!

I dedicate this to mon ami, Galateja.

* * *

Thunder Storms: Mori no Fukuro

There were soft footsteps making their way down the hall. A big step from when he was little and they were the quick pitter-patter of a frightened six-years-old's. But still, Sasuke could not hide his creeping from his older brother, no matter how hard he tried. He was just too in tune to everything that was Sasuke. It was not long before the footsteps stopped outside his door. There was a short pause, the slide of the shoji door, and a whispered, "Aniki?"

Instead of turning over to acknowledge his little brother, Itachi remained with his back towards the door, awaiting Sasuke's next move. He could just feel the small pout that Sasuke was aiming at him, not that Sasuke would ever admit to pouting. Itachi just allowed a small, silent smirk to adorn his lips. His little brother was too cute for his own good.

There was a slight hesitation before Itachi felt Sasuke move right up to the edge of his futon. In any other situation, Itachi would have never allowed someone to get so close to his open back, but Sasuke was Sasuke. Itachi knew Sasuke could never even stay mad at him for long, much less than that, attack him.

Itachi heard a small sigh, and then, "Aniki! I know you're awake! You've probably been awake the moment I stepped out of my room!" Actually, Itachi knew Sasuke was awake the moment he shifted in his bed. Sasuke had been scared awake, Itachi knew that too.

Deciding that he could no longer ignore his baby brother, Itachi rolled his top half over, raising an eyebrow at the pitiful look his brother had on his face. "Yes otouto? What can I do for you this lovely night?" The night was anything but lovely and the brothers knew it. There was a raging storm going on outside, one not seen in quite a while.

"Can I sleep with you, Aniki?" questioned Sasuke quietly, at the same time a streak of lightning flashed across the sky and the deep booming of thunder rolled over the house. Both could heard the wind whipping across Konoha, shaking the windows in their frames and whistling pass cracks in the house.

"Aren't you a little old to be sleeping with me, Sasuke? You're 15-years-old now, and a ninja on top of that," replied Itachi as another streak of lightning flashed, lighting up Itachi's room. He knew his brother was deathly afraid of thunderstorms, and even though Sasuke had not snuck into Itachi's room in a long time to sleep with him, one like this was bound to force Sasuke to come to his room. Another flash of lightning and Itachi could see the light blush that covered his brother's face and the slightly embarrassed look that had crossed his features.

"Please, Aniki? I promise to leave before otou-san and okaa-san wake up," pleaded Sasuke softly as thunder crashed overhead, making him jump slightly. Itachi just shook his head lightly, with a small smirk on his face. Really, his brother was much too adorable.

"Alright otouto, but just this once. And you have to be out before otou-san and okaa-san wake up. You know how they will react if they find out you were sleeping in here," sighed Itachi softly as he held up his sheets for his brother. Sasuke just gave a quick thanks of a smile and hopped over Itachi to curl under the sheets. Immediately, the protective warmth of his older brother surrounded him, one which never failed to calm him down. Deep down, they both knew that Itachi would never say no to Sasuke. It was just how their bond worked. They would do anything for each other.

However, when Itachi said that Sasuke had to be out before their parents awoke, Itachi had meant it. Sasuke knew that. It wasn't so much as their okaa-san as it was their otou-san. If Fugaku found out that Sasuke had slept with Itachi, all hell would break loose. He did not appreciate the closeness that the brother's shared and often worked to keep them separate. Mikoto, on the other hand loved seeing her two boys so close, but even with her status in the Uchiha Clan, she did not have the say that their father did regarding the two of them.

But Itachi's thoughts cut off on the matter when he felt Sasuke jerk a little and a hand come up to fist his shirt. Itachi just let an amused smirk flit across his features before he began to rub his otouto's back, in hopes to calm him down. Sasuke arched his back into the comforting hand of his brother and squirmed his way closer to Itachi, tucking his head under his brother's chin and tangling their legs together, giving a small purr at the attention Itachi was giving him. Itachi simply gave an amused huff as he twitched his nose that was being tickled by Sasuke's unruly hair.

A flash of lightening lit the sky and a boom of thunder shocked the house, but Sasuke did not jump this time. However, Itachi could tell that Sasuke had not fallen asleep yet, no doubt his fears of the thunderstorm still keeping him awake. So, Itachi continued to rub Sasuke's back comfortingly while he thought of a way to lull Sasuke to sleep. The only think Itachi could come up with was singing Sasuke's favorite lullaby when he was younger. He was not really up to singing, but Itachi knew that if Sasuke did not get to sleep, neither would he and then both of them would pay the next day for their lack of sleep. Taking a breath, Itachi sucked up not wanting to sing and began to sing.

_Mori no fukuro ga iimashita_

_Watashi wa mori no mihari yaku_

_Kowai okami, kitsune nado_

_Kosasenai kara ne ne shina_

_Gorosuke ho ho_

_Gorosuke ho_

Itachi felt Sasuke's breath even out against his collarbone and gave a small smile. The lullaby may be short, but it had never failed to put Sasuke to sleep, no matter what, when he was younger. It seemed the same held true, even at the age of fifteen. Itachi pulled back slightly and took in the serene face of his otouto. Sleep had pressed the furrows from his brow that always seemed to present when he was awake and made the smaller Uchiha look as innocent as the day he was born. Itachi eyes roved over Sasuke's face one last time before he pressed a small peck to his brother's lips and tucked Sasuke's head back under his chin. Shifting carefully as not to wake his brother, Itachi wrapped his arms around Sasuke and pulled him as close as he could. Closing his eyes to prepare for sleep, Itachi let out a light breath.

"Oyasumi nasai, otouto, aishiteru."

* * *

Translations my darlings!

Mori no Fukuro: Forest Owl

The Lullabye: The forest owl said  
I am the guardian of the forest  
Fearsome wolves and kitsune and the like  
Won't be allowed to come near, so sleep, sleep  
Gorosuke hoo hoo  
Gorosuke hoo  
(Gorosuke is the name of the owl)

Oyasumi nasai, otouto, aishiteru: Good night, baby brother, I love you


End file.
